r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Flypole8264385/The fanfiction I work on during my bans
Note: if your TLDR then please leave now and enjoy some cola During the past day, during my block since I didn't realize that the word: "Autist" was banned from the wikia due to my 2 week inactivity, I created a fanfiction while I was blocked to entertain and hopefully make up this pitiful mistake that I wasn't aware of. This will be taking place from 2 POVS. the first one was from me and the second one will be taken place from ChosyTwo Chapter 1 (part 1 of Flypoles story) Today i'm on the run. Running from my own allies. Running from whatever is hunting me down. But lets start from the beginning. 7:12 PM I was just enjoying on my computer in the barracks. Cruising around our database that Zilth let us look at, till I found a unfortunate sighting. Another alliance was being formed, called the duck alliance. I had to put a stop to it, so I went in the replies and said. "I demand you destroy this army at once, we have enough to deal with you autist." I said in the comments. (note this wasn't completely true lol) 8:09 PM I was called to Chosys office. I was worried, wtf did I do? I came in his office, he had a pissed off look at me. "Son, why were you called in here today?" He asks. "I have no frikin clue sir." I replied with a confused look. "You said the A word in our database files. You know what this means right soldier?" He says raising his voice. "Honestly I have no clue what the hell your talking about?" I said in confusion once again. "You said 'Autist' you frikin idiot. This means you have been sentenced in the gulag for 24 hours and think about what you done!" "What the fuck? I didn't knew that word was banned from this wikia. I was just inactive for 2 weeks, wtf?" I said in horror. "That's what you get for not catching up on what has happend on the past 2 frikin weeks. Hell you even missed out lego being sent in the gulag for god knows how long. But don't worry, you will join him soon enough." He said grinning. "Hell no, not if I can have 2 legs." I said leaving the office. I ran, ran to my barracks to grab supplies. I know that I won't last long if I stay in this area for too long. I grabbed my laptop, my secret stash of food and water (lasts for 2 days) and my pole that can electrify anyone that touches. Then I started to make it for the exit, till I heard the alarms ringing in my ears. "Red alert! Red Alert! We have a runner! All Staff head to the entrance Immediately!" It keeps constantly saying. All I see now is where i'm running with red all over it. From the alarm lights most likely. Once I made it to the exit, I can see guards barricading the doors and blocking my only way out. I can see Infinitebread and Bannera in the croud as well. "Stop right where you are!" They say. "If you dare move another inch, we will be forced to fire at you, much as we hate it since your one of us." They explained. I looked around, looking for another escape route. I found a air duct behind me, but if I run over there now, they would be sure to block me once again, so I decided to run the opposite direction, until.. "HEY YOU!" a voice came from behind me. What I see is a tank. But he's not any ordinary tank, he's my son! He's a normal tank but combined with elemental powers. I accidently implimented him with that gene while I was researching the most efficent way to kill bats, which was now EMPS. I helped along the research, learnt that bats were super sensitive to ear rapes, and can die if heard by one. Ok enough BS talk about my son, back to the action! "Stay away from my dad you scrubs." The tank said in a childish tone. "Wtf? Isn't that the runners companion?" Bannera asked Infinite. "Yes it is you idiot, not that I give a shit about him. Let's just capture them both then." "I'll hold them off my father, run while you can, I'll join you in a minute." "Thanks Rodats, I owe you one." However I did adopt him from the evil tanks that bullied him, he just treat eachother like pals. And the name Rodats is what I called him. I ran to the air duct like 20 feet away from me, using my gun hopping skills to make it up there. Except it's my pole. Forunately the electrifying effect off so it doesn't hurt me one bit! Meanwhile the Firetank decided to do a fire beathing roar. "Fire Tank Roar!!" He said as he scorched my friends, which I feel sorry for, but leaving this area is my #1 priority then worrying about those 2 people. The reason he said that is because he started to watch This anime show called Fairy Tail, and decided to copy Natsus Fire dragon roar. Sorry, but I dont give a shit if you hate anime or not. Back to the story once again, The soldiers immediately ran into cover, some cowering in fear, some panting from releif and the sudden actions that occured. Or maybe the awe that their still alive, either way their staying in cover. The firetank thinking he scared them off, decided to run where I ran off to: The air duct. How did I know all of this? I watched quietly from the safety of the duct. Once I sawed him coming, I got out of the way as he shot up in the air into the duct thanks to him being able to shoot fire from any part of his body, in this case it was his feet, propelling him to his target destination. He can somehow be able to fit in the air duct with me, since he's a big tank. Maybe it's because the corridor was bigger then I thought. "I distracted them, for now." He said. "You did a good job buddy, just next time come help me when I tell you to ok? You could've gotten sent to the gulag as well." I said as I putted the grate back to its position. Below I see the soldiers looking for us. "Have you seen those scrubs yet?" Zilth asked. The Security Officer. "No sir, were unable to detect them yet. However it won't be long until were able to attract them in this base, give it like 10 mins before our radars can come online. They can track anyone we like." Infinitebread explained. "Shit, we don't have much time dad." Rodats repeated. "No shit Rodats. Forunately I know the air duct routes and theres so many ways out of here. So the nearest one should be..." I hesistated, thinking of all the routes we could take. "This way, follow me." I said leading the way. It took about 8 mins to get to what looks like a dead end. But it's not. I started to move the grate, but it won't budge. I looked at it, noticing unlike the other one, it's nailed in good. "Don't worry, i'll burn it down." The firetank said. "With our position." I said rolling my eyes. The tank punched the grate, with fire around the fist, which made the grate hot. He punched it repetitive times for minutes until the bars started to liquify. "Ok, good. Hurry up before the radar comes online." I said in a excited tone. We have only 30 seconds now. The liquid iron started to flow out onto the grass below, melting it as well. "Let's go." Rodats said. he dropped down first, since he's immune to extremely hot stuff. Then he distinguished his fiery arms and brought them up to me. "Come on dad, you can do it!" He said. With little hesistation, I jumped into his arms. Which seems to be akward as fuck. "We made it." I said nervous that he's gonna burn me. I started to feel heat coming onto my back. "Oh shit, i'm gonna catch on fire!" I said as I immediately jumped off of his arms and onto the safe grass as I roll on the grass. "Sorry dad, but look we made it out without little encounters with anyone else." He explained in a happy tone. "All of this trouble just for saying Autist." I said in a confused tone. "I wonder why they even ban that stupid word in the first place?" Rodats asked. "Maybe it's because while I was away on my trip, people must be abusing it too much so they banned it for that reason, but it's just a theory." "Now what, were not in the protection of our base anymore!" He said angerily. "I don't know, but I know that we have to get out of here and head into that forest." I said pointing to the nearby forest half a mile away. "You serious bro? That area is populated by mostly smokers, elementals and tanks, with very few walkers and crawlers." "So what? I know how to survive in the wild. Before Base Wikia took me in, I fended for myself and my girlfriend." I explained, sobbing a little. (By the way, the girlfriend part is fake, just rp, understand!) "Wait, wth? You didn't tell me you had a girlfrie- I mean I have a mother!" He asks more angerily. "Dude, chill the hell out, turn to your ice form for all I care about." I insisted. "Ugh, alright father." he said as he transformed into his ice form. same as before except being on fire, he's wearing a thick icy layer around his skin. "Keep up that attitude and i'll force you to stay here and have the others find you." I threatened him. Honestly I don't care if I he's my son or not, he mostly doesn't act like my son if I were to have one anyway. "Ugh, fine." He said. "Come on, let's head into the forest, I heard there's a abandoned national park service building in there that should protect us from zombies and soldiers alike for the next 23 hours and 50 minutes." Then were off, running to temporarily protection. Until the soldiers find us. Chapter 2 (part 1 of Chosys story) 23 Hours and 45 minutes remaining Dear Diary, I failed to send a scrub to the gulag? Ugh god dammit! Oh well, at least he won't be bothering us with his 'Autist' sayings. For now at least. "Sir, we failed to locate the escapee." Zilth said as he entered my office. "What?!?" I said in shock. "Yes sir, we had him right where we want him until his companion blocked us from his escape, and we weren't able to locate him on our radar, so we assume he escaped the facility. There was also this firetank that managed to loose the escapee." Zilth reported "Who? The firetank that we accepted into our human family?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow. "Yes sir, we almost made it out alive, until it decided to leave us alone, once he went to see if he was still there, he was no where in sight." He said in a worried voice. Might be because he thought I would strangle him. "Well dammit, 1st the escapee escaped, which of course he did, and now this!" I said in a outrage. "Sir, calm down please." He begged. "We might be able to locate them again if we-" "Wait! I got an idea." I said in excitement. "What kind of idea are you talking about now sir?" He asked me. "Very simple! If he can be able to not get caught by my troops in the next 23 and a half, he can be able to escape the punishment I sentenced him a half in hour ago, he can be able to bypass this punishment this time." "What happends if we catch him though sir?" Zilth asked me as I kept grinning. "Then he can go to the gulag for the next 24 hours by the time we catch him. Maybe i'll even earn respect of his firetank if I have to." I said, thinking about all of the things that could happen if I do catch him. He will lose reputation and then he will join floyd into janitorial work if they complain too much. "We have no time to waste Zilth, send a search and capture mission to the forest nearby!" "Already on it sir! However, who are we gonna send? We need Bannera to keep the base under check and Infinite incase the zombies will attack us again." He mentioned. "We don't need to worry about that, I know the perfect team to do that job. HueHueHue.. I just can't wait to see the looks on Flypoles and his pets face soon! Chapter 3 (part 2 of Flypoles story) 22 Hours remaining We have made it into the forest. Killing zombies on the way to our destination. "Dude, when are we going to make it. My energy is starting to become low." Rodats complained. "Don't worry bud, were almost there. Just a little bit more." "How long in miles are we talking about?" He asked me in a annoyed tone. "I say an hour. However we need to keep going if we are gonna be able to rest for a couple hours." I explained to keep my buddys morale up. "alright, lets ke-" Then in a flash, we hear a tank nearby. "Oh fuck us." I said as I walked at a faster rate, but fast enough for the ice tank to trail behind. "Don't worry dad, I'll kick his ass if he decides to keep following us." "Nah, save your strength, I can just stun him and you can just punch him to kill him." I explained as I pulled my pole out and electrocute a nearby smokers tounge, feeling a awful stench in the process coming from the actual smoker somewhere." "Man, these things stink once their barbequed." Rodats Commented. "No shit, that's why their called smokers." I explained. "That's why you don't touch my pole." We continued to walk for another hour until we saw from the bushes 2 small buildings. 1 what looks like an office, and another one a house. There's also a truck that looks beaten down with 2 smokers at the top of the vehicle, with the tank at the doorsteps of the office. There was also a fire elemental on top of a tree at the left where we were. "Rodats, how do you feel?" I asked him. I wanted him to be in a fighting condition before I want to be able to claim this spot. "I feel alright, why are you asking?" "Because I'll need your help to be able to claim this place." "You always need my help dad." He complained. "Not 24/7. I witnessed more of your kind like you then you have. No i'm not talking about you as a firetank/icetank, just a normal tank." I clarified/corrected him. "Whatever you say, but what is this plan of yours?" He asked. "See that tank over there?" I asked make sure he's paying attention. "Ya, he's by that office." He said confirming that he was. "good, now look at that elemental right there." I showed him the elemental right above us looking down on the area. "Yes I see it sherlock." He said in that annoying tone I hate so much. "Good, so here's the plan." (TLDR people scroll down till you see a line of ---------) Me: I will be the bait for the elemental and those smokers on that truck Rodats: Ok, what does it do for me? Me: It will eliminate the need to worry about the elemental firing on you while your fighting the tank until you finish him, and once your done killing the tank, feel free to kill that elemental any means neccesary. Rodats: Meaning I can burn down the tree? Me: Not quite, since he is a elemental he can absorb all the fire you will set down on the tree. Rodats: So no any means neccesary Me: Just anything but fire, ok? ------------------------------------------------------------ Me: Long story Short Rodats i'll distract the smokers and elementals as you kill the tank and elemental. Rodats: Ok, makes good enough since to me, idk about the people who are watching us. Me: ok.. you just rekt the 4th wall. Rodats: Dude shut up, this is not just your story too. Me: Whatever, lets just kick their ass. The plan is set! Time to kill the zombies and temporarily claim this field of crops. I went out into the open since i'm the bait and yelled: "HEY ASSHOLES! COME EAT SHIT HERE!!" That got them, the elemental saw and started to shoot fireballs at me, and the smokers started to whip their tounges at me, I dodged the fires as I putted the pole in front of the smokers tounge as they electrocuted them. The tank decided to rip the ground right from below him from me, I attempted to dodge the throw, but a iceball from out of nowhere hit the piece of earth as it shattered as it made contact right in front of me. Then I saw Rodats. He went and punched the tank in the face with his fire fist, knocking him head first into the house. He then switched to ice form, stomping the ground to create a trail of ice spikes to that tank. The stunned tank didn't knew what hit him as the ice spike stabbed right through his heart. If that didn't kill him another spike went right through his head. Killing him instantly. blood bleeding out from him. As I watched, I almost fergot the elemental floated down and charged another shot. Fortunately, the Ice tank shot an iceball at him right when he did, performing a cool explosion as both of them collided, from the smoke the tank charged at the elemental. punching his ice fist, into the tree. He then charged his Ice Tank roar. "Ice Tank Roar!" He shot a streak of pure ice cold mist. Covering the elemental and the bottom part of the tree. Once the mist settled, a ice block was revealed as it covered the bottom part of the tree, 10 feet high, along with the elemental. "GG NO RE, GET REKT!!!" Said the Icetank in a badass yet scrubby tone. "Ok, please shut up, I don't want to hear that out of you as well." I begged. "Fine, it's just my battle cry." "That's what you get for watching too much swager videos." I reminded him. I also fergot to mention he's a swager fan, so he pretty much acts like a scrub. "Whatever, well save it for later, we just claimed this plot as our own, keep guard while I loot the buildings." I said as I went over to the houses door. I tried to open it but it won't budge. "Dammit! It's locked!" I said in fustration. "hmm.." I thought to myself as I thought of a way to get inside. "Wow, i'm so smart." I said out loud as I went around to the back of the house and found a hole in the house. Also finding the dead tank. I stepped on him as a stepping stone as I made my way inside. It looks like i'm in the living room. It has a small TV with a green couch against the wall. with the kitchen to the right and a hallway leading to the upstairs. I looked in the kitchen, finding on the oven some freshly baked cookies. I'm assuming their chocalate chips. "Why in the seven hells are there cookies in here?" Unless this place was recently occupied but their owners killed by those zombies. I then remembered seeing those 2 smokers. Those must be the owners turned into zombies. I took the cookies out of the oven and put them on the counter, carefully without burning myself since it was hot. I tried one and it wasn't bad. Sweet with little burning taste to it. I continued raiding the kitchen. I found other food, mostly grocery items. And in the cabinets are bowls, plates and cups. In the drawers are knifes, utensils and the lower cubbards cleaning supplies and cookie sheets. I can't carry all of this back to HQ with me and my son. I decided to head upstairs and see what I could find. There was only 2 rooms, a bathroom to the right and straight ahead the master bedroom. In the bathroom I found 3 pills and a medikit, containing a pipebomb. I put them in my backpack, knowing that it will waste capacity for more useful items, but for now their better then nothing. I exited the bathroom and went into the master bedroom, saw it was a wreck, walls with holes in it and the room with clothes all over it. I looked to the right to see the famous/infamous FAMAS. Contained in a glass container. Below it I found a bed with a night stand next to it. On the night stand contained 4 rounds of FAMAS ammo. "What kind of sick house is this?" I asked myself. I smashed the glass on the FAMAS container, regarding if this is stealing or not. Grabbed the ammo, put 1 of the mags in the gun and put it over my back, with my backpack. I heard thumbling, I immediately realized it was Rodats. I went downstairs and saw him with a bunch of cookies in his mouth. "Sorry, I was hungry." He said with guilt in his eyes. "Zombies don't get hungry -.-" I said as I facepalmed. "Zombie or not, my tastebuds still function and its good." He said with a grin and mouthful face. "Just save some for the night, ok?" I told him "Ok." He just replied. "Well i'm tired, you should get some rest and recover your energy." I insisted "Why?" He asked pouting "Because if the you-know-who discovers this place and we have to make a run for it you can protect yourself from those people." "Their still our friends, right?" He asked. "Yes, however their loyal, perhaps too much to our main leader, PlaceRebuilder. But since he's making poor decisions we reelected our leader to be ChosyTwo. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked. "Because the more information you know about the history of that base plus its surroundings, the more you can get around about and make good decisions without me around." I explained. "I see." He said. Seems like he understood. "Let's get some rest. You can have the sofa while I have the couch." I said "Oh damn you." The tank said angerily. "Not the crisis of the century, god. If you insist you can have the floor instead." "Oh no, I like the couch just fine." He said in a worried but sarcasm like tone. "Good." I replied Ignoring his sarcasm "Good night Rodats, cya in a couple Hours. "Ok, night Father." Chapter 4 (Chosytwos Story Part 2) 20 Hours Left Dear Diary, I can't beleive I wasted 2 hours getting my best men to bring Flypole back. With Punishment or not. I also added an extra special member to the team. "Alright soldiers! I summoned you all here today this late at night to bring you an important task. Hopefully you had your beauty sleep while you can." I said to my fellow troops. "Before I tell you, I need to take rolecall." Some people say Dafuq in the group, some looked at me crazy, either way, I did it anyway. "k, 1st person. Hypargoku." "Here, kek.." "Infinitebread!" "Is there a reason why were doing this?" He asked. "Yes, now Infinitebread." He sighed "here." "SlurpingDeadHead" I continued "here" "Bannera" "Here" "Ok, last but not least, JosueCool." "Here, don't hate my furriness please?" He begged "Dude, your good." I sighed "Ok, you're all here." I said, confirming that was true. "You're all here today because you have a important task." I started to explain. "Who here knows Flypole8264385?" I asked everyone. "i!!" Everyone yelled! Ok, good. As we know he has said the A word in attempts to stop this duck army were trying to deal with. I'm sure you have all known that by now." "Serves him right, I was the one who even stood up to ban that word in the first place." Bannera said looking proud. "Yes you did Bannera." I replied "So what does it have to do with him?" SlurpDeadHead Asked. "He has escaped punishment." I announced "Holy crap!" Infinitebread yelled "How the hell did he even do that? I mean the gulag is inescapable, right?" "Dude, chill the fuck out! He just ran for the hills once I announced it." He replied "You should work on your security more for your office then." HyparGoku replied. "Do you want to go to the gulag for 24 hours then?" I asked him. "No, please don't put me in there." He begged me. I love it when people do that, makes me feel more in power. "Dude, chill out. I was just joking." I said laughing. "Dude, don't do that again." He said in a worried tone. "Alright, I won't do it again, make me a horrible leader if I did that, send people to the gulag for shitty reasons. I won't make that same mistake Place did by banishing LegoFries to the gulag permanetly." "Were getting off topic here, what's the mission that involves Flypole?" Bannera asked. "Oh right, I explained that he escaped if I recall." "Yes you did." Dead pointed out. "Ok then, so I want you guys to fetch him back to me In under 20 hours. "WHAT!!" Everyone said! "No way in hell i'm gonna go play hide and seek in 1 o'clock in the morning." Infinite Replied. "Neither do I." Dead Agreed. "If you don't comply, I will send you all to the gulag for 72 hours. I'm not kidding this time." Everyone Gulped. "But you guys won't be alone." I continued. "Because you're about to witness will either blow your mind, faint, or just die in joy." I walked over to my closet, and pressed a button behind my shirt and tie. I immediately exited the closet as it turned into a door made of solid steel. Everyone was silent as the door slowly opened. Revealing a humanoid figure. It slowly started to walk towards the group. Slowly but surely revealing its shape and form. It was what looks wearing armor made of steel, unlike the vests they were wearing. But the face is the most importance. His hair came from 2 sides like a girl, hes wearing a red hat and one of his eyes had a red glow. Infinitebread: HO SlurpingDeadHead: LY HyparGoku and Banera: SHIT! The figure looked at them with a smile on his face as they look like their gonna pass out. "Did you miss me scrubs?" The figure asked? "LOVE AND KRIEG!!!!" EVERYONE SAID! "Woah woah woah guys calm down." I attempted "Holy crap its you! Love and krieg, i'm your biggest fan!" Hypargoku said. "Well of course you are, hell you even have the same hairstyle as I do." Love and Krieg replied. "Where were you this whole time?" InfiniteBread asked Krieg. "It's not important right now." The fine Warrior said proudly. "Alright, there's your newest recruit." I said. "He will also be replacing Bannera as the new squad officer." I continued making a troll face. "Damm you Chosy." Bannera said. "You gotta learn that Love and Krieg here used to be the commander a year ago of this facility. So he has the right to replace Bannera as squad officer role." I explained. "I understand, however if i'm forced to do stupid moves then i'm blaming it on that guy." He says in a jealous tone. "Remember, he is also the gulag keeper as well. So he can send you away into the gulag if you piss him off." "That's true Chosy." He agreed. "Alright, so I heard that we're going into the forest, so shut the fuck up, go to your barracks, grab your gear and meet me at the entrance. We got scrub hunting to do." "Yes s-s-sir!" Everyone said. Then everyone ran off to grab their gear to start the hunt. "One more thing Krieg!" I yelled at him. Krieg turned around, looking pissed. "What is it boss?" "Remember what we talked about, ok?" I reminded him "Yes, er. I should get going then." He reminded himself and head out of my office. "Don't fail me, i'm counting on you 5 to bring him back. Before the 24 hour mark ends." I pleaded them. I then went into my room, took my clothes off and head straight to bed. (This was how far I got before I was unblocked. I will contunue this someday, but for now cya) Category:Blog posts